


so, darling..

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Jealousy, Lots of it, Tension, kind of goes along with my other nonayuki fic, nona's still oblivious and chiyuki's a tease, slight drinking though it's not really mentioned, well I hope anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dance with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so, darling..

They both were a little tipsy as they stumbled into the lounge area, cocktail drinks in hand accompanied by feather-light touches against waists, hands. Chiyuki giggled as Nona swung her around slightly, her hand lingering and softly trailing down Chiyuki’s arm as she released her. 

“A little touchy tonight, aren’t we?” she teased.

Nona scoffed. “You wish,” she teased back, eyes wandering from Chiyuki’s eyes as they appreciated her shape. “I didn’t know you were such a lightweight.”

Chiyuki giggled again, turning and walking away as she looked back behind her shoulder to address Nona. “Maybe I’m just having a good time instead,” she spoke through a playful smile.

Nona smirked. She stayed standing in place before she went to where Chiyuki swayed, her eyes never leaving the other. They had music playing in the lounge just loudly enough for them to enjoy, but quiet enough that they could still hear each other and not disturb Decim. Speaking of which, Nona had no idea where the stoic man was, nor did she really care. She was glad he always left the two of them alone during their late night visits like tonight.

She was brought out of her thoughts and back into the moment as Chiyuki set her glass down on the table, indicating Nona to do the same. 

“I taught Decim to dance, you know,” Chiyuki stated, looking down at Nona as she put her glass down next to hers.

“Oh. What of it?” she asked, a little curtly. She always got a little bitter when Decim was brought up by the other. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him- on the contrary, she thought him of interest. He was her experiment, after all. She just couldn’t explain why she felt so upset whenever Chiyuki was the one to mention him.

Chiyuki stepped next to her, leaning close to her face, inhibitions and attention to personal space gone with the effects of the alcohol. 

“I was thinking I could teach you, too.”

Nona kept a bored look on her face, though she was anything but. She was entranced by this side of Chiyuki.

“And what makes you think I’d want you to?” she remarked, quirking an eyebrow as she gazed straight on into Chiyuki’s eyes. They were mere inches away from each other.

Chiyuki laughed, her gaze becoming heavier as she mimicked the same gesture Nona had made on her arm earlier, making her way down her arm until she grasped her hand and brought it up to her shoulder. She leaned down, turning her head into the crook of the shorter’s neck. “Because I know you can’t stand the thought of his hands on me,” she breathed through a devious smile. 

Nona felt Chiyuki’s breath on her neck and shivered slightly. It contrasted with the building warmth she felt growing from deep inside her. She gripped Chiyuki’s shoulder from where her hand rested, brushing her fingers all the way across from the taller’s shoulder to grasp along the nape of her neck. She raised her other hand to find purchase on the exposed surface of Chiyuki’s waist. She pushed the two of them closer together, Chiyuki still nestled into the crook of her neck. A soft sigh of contentment left the black-haired woman, her arms wrapping around Nona’s frame, hands spreading across her lower back. The electronic music in the background pounded on, mirroring the hammering Nona felt in her chest. “Make me forget about it,” she said harshly, lips close to Chiyuki’s ear. 

Chiyuki raised her head from Nona’s shoulder as she let out a bubbling laugh, gripping the other’s back tighter until she suddenly pulled away, grabbing the hand on her shoulder as she pivoted outward. Nona felt herself being pulled away, shocked at the sudden change, though it was not uninvited. She smiled as she followed Chiyuki’s moves, the other beginning to lead them into a dance. 

On they continued, tipping and twirling, swaying and folding as they danced. Nona watched as Chiyuki’s eyes twinkled with the gentle lights of Quindecim, reveled in the way she gracefully moved through each song, the boundless enthusiasm held in her movements. She felt her throat tighten with every touch, her skin on fire as they continued to swing and sway. She fought to bring Chiyuki ever closer to her as she felt a slight sense of how transient their time together was. She longed to share the same energy, the same heat as she ran her hands across the other woman’s waist. Nona wrapped her arms around Chiyuki’s neck once more, moving one hand upward into her soft black hair as she gently tugged it, trying to bring Chiyuki down to her height as she stood up on her toes. Chiyuki brought her arms around Nona again, finding the same spot across her lower back where her hands had been before and pushing them flush against each other, a soft moan passing through her lips as she felt her hair being pulled. They met each other’s dilated eyes, gazes heavy with want, their heads tilted to meet the other’s lips.

As Nona closed her eyes, she heard the music end. She heard a slight huff of annoyance, felt the space grow between her and Chiyuki. She was brought back into the dim lights of Quindecim’s lounge as she opened her eyes once more, finding that Chiyuki had moved a few inches back from her. Nona felt the heat leaving her face as she once again slipped back into the indifferent expression she had been wearing earlier. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, as well as a bit peeved that the music had so quickly ended just before they.. before they what?

“I guess we should be stopping here for tonight,” Chiyuki plainly said, her features still slightly flushed.

Nona averted her eyes from her, mind still in a haze trying not to think of how full Chiyuki’s lips had appeared. “Guess we should. I’ll be going, then.”

Chiyuki stayed put as Nona walked back to Quindecim’s entrance.

“Be seeing you tomorrow, then,” Chiyuki called out to her. Nona turned around to address her. “Count on it. You better not be sleeping.”

Chiyuki giggled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Nona felt a strong surge of electricity pass through her as she saw Chiyuki wink, blowing a kiss as she sauntered back to her own room. 

_Fuck._

Nona slammed the door as she left, not being able to control the smirk spreading across her face. She really needed to focus on her priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally thinking of the songs "Save the Last Dance for Me" and "Shut up and Dance" as inspiration, but listening to electronic swing music while writing really changed the direction of this fic lmao.
> 
> Well it helped put me in a slightly better mood to write this.. I tried. (again.)
> 
> I'm still working on writing that fic about Hinami loving Tokiya Ichinose (which also involves a lot of shuuneki), so.. yeah.


End file.
